vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bartholomew Oobleck
Summary Bartholomew Oobleck is a teacher at Beacon Academy. He is first seen in "Jaunedice, Pt.2" teaching history to the students, specifically teaching about the war between the Humans and the Faunus, which appears to have taken place a few generations before the start of the series. He is also shown to be more of an intellectual than a fighter through his actions on the battlefield in "Search and Destroy", but he still wields a weapon, which takes the form of his thermos, shown in the episode "Mountain Glenn" Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Professor Bartholomew Oobleck Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doctor, Huntsman, Teacher at Beacon Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Skilled club wielder and marksman), Fire Manipulation via Antiquity's Roast, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should be far superior to huntsmen and huntresses in training. During the events of Breach he casually oneshot two prototype Atlesian Paladins and oneshot multiple Creeps, Beowolves, and Boarbatusks with an indirect attack. Fought and killed dozens of Griffons alongside Peter Port during the Fall of Beacon.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Team RWBY, moving so fast that he appeared as a blur to them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Superior to Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with Antiquity's Roast Standard Equipment: Antiquity's Roast Intelligence: Gifted (Despite his eccentric demeanor and his civilian appearance, Oobleck is a skilled and experienced Huntsman, considered qualified to escort students on field assignments and assess their fighting abilities. While capable of wielding traditional weapons, Oobleck himself believes his greatest asset and contribution is his mind, studying past mistakes in order to impart that knowledge to his students so that they may avoid repeating them. He has also earned a Ph.D., a testament to his intellect, and possesses expertise in the fields of history and archaeology. Despite prefering to use his brains, Oobleck is highly skilled in combat, able to use his weapon to fend off a Paladin with ease while also using his speed and the attack of his weapon's fire to the fullest advantage.) Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Antiquity's Roast:' Antiquity's Roast is Oobleck's signature weapon which normally takes the form of an everyday thermos. It's small, green in coloration, and functions in the traditional usage of the storing and repeated retrieval of a beverage inside it, as demonstrated by Oobleck during his lectures. When called into action, however, Oobleck can deploy his thermos as a weapon, telescoping it into the shape of a torch, as well as hints of being a Bat, when its flame is activated. The nozzle entrance at the top of the thermos functions as a fire lighter, from which several balls of fire can be shot like multi-directional missiles. It also has the ability to turn objects that it hits into flaming projectiles, which he then bats towards his opponent; however, the only known case of this so far has been with Zwei. Oobleck can also use this function as a melee weapon, able to ignite any adversary he hits at close range. This combination of abilities allowed Oobleck to take down several Atlesian Paladin-290s in quick succession. It also was able to function as a torch and an incendiary rocket launcher of sorts, likely using Dust to create an effect of that nature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Teachers Category:Hunters Category:Good Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Humans Category:Mace Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8